


The End

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Break Up, Consent Issues, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “Listen. No, really listen.”Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.A little prequel about the end of Lawrence's relationship with Vyvyan.Siegfried Sassoon and Stephen Tennant make a guest appearance.





	The End

They meet at the White Horse: Vyvyan, Ned, Siegfried and Stephen. Ned's not too thrilled about the venue but he's been outvoted so as far as Vyvyan's concerned he can suck it up.

Ned needs to loosen up, Vyvyan thinks as he waits his turn at the bar. How can a man who looks like sin (especially when he decides to wear eyeliner and leave the top buttons of his shirt open) be so ridiculously uptight?!

"What can I get you, love?" The barmaid asks, breaking Vyvyan's train of thought.

"Pint of Carling and a mojito, please." He says, sliding a ten pound note across the counter.

"I thought he wanted a virgin mojito." Siegfried says casually.

"That's basically a posh, overpriced lemonade." Vyvyan snorts. "And one drink won't hurt him."

"How are things anyway?" 

"Dunno. Not sure where we stand. I mean, we're dating and I've definitely got feelings for him but... Look, I don't get it. It's like the moment we get really super close he starts pushing me away. We haven't even fucked yet."

"Oh. Mah. Gahd." Siegfried says in a mock Southern accent. 

"What?!"

"Sex is not everything, Vyv."

"Have you fucking seen him?! Face like an angel, long neck, legs for days, the tiniest arse I've ever seen."

"He is cute." Siegfried nods.

"Cute?! He's got the best arse in Oxford! Bloody hell, Sigi! If I could I'd get him a pair of hotpants with "best arse in Oxford" written on the butt in Swarovski crystals or something. Or... or I'd get it tattooed on him. Right here." Vyvyan gestures towards the small of his back.

"What? Like a tramp stamp?" Siegfried laughs. "He's a real catch, Vyv. He's worth waiting for."

"Yeah but how much longer should I wait?!"

"That's a conversation you should be having with Ned." Siegfried grabs his drinks and heads back to the table, leaving Vyvyan at the counter, frustrated and still very much pintless.

"Ned, Ned..." Vyvyan gasps into the crook of Ned's neck. "You're so beautiful, so sexy..."

Ned whines, grabbing clumsily at Vyvyan's shoulders. It's such a hot little noise, so innocent yet so sinful at the same time.

"God, I want you, I want you so badly." Vyvyan breathes, fumbling with Ned's belt.

"Vyv... Vyv, please." Ned tries to push his hand away.

"You're such a tease, aren't you?" Vyvyan grinds against him. "I'm going to ruin you, I'm going to debauch you completely."

"No!" Ned manages to dislodge him, pushing him off the sofa. 

"No?!"

"No, Vyv. I'm not..."

"What is it?" Vyvyan interrupts him. "You scared? Nervous?"

"No. It's just..."

"I don't get it. Am I not good enough for you?! Not hot enough? Am I too young? What is it?!"

"No, no, Vyvyan, listen to me, please."

"I am listening."

"No, really listen. I don't think you're unattractive, quite the contrary..."

"Then what am I doing wrong?!"

"You keep pushing me, Vyvyan, crossing my boundaries. I'm not opposed to the idea of sex but I'm not ready yet. Your pushing is not helping. In fact it's making me not want to ever have sex."

"Oh, don't say that, Ned." Vyvyan moves closer and nuzzles Ned's neck. "Relax and enjoy. It'll be fun."

"NO!" Ned shoots out of the sofa. "Vyvyan, I don't want to have sex with you. Not tonight. Not tomorrow or next week or next month. If you can't respect that then I'm sorry but there's no point in us continuing this relationship."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Vyvyan staggers to his feet. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Ned says, putting on his boots. "I can't take this any longer."

"Is there anything I can..."

"No, Vyvyan. There's nothing you can do. I'll be going away for a while. I was offered a job in Jordan. It's a limited contract. We can revisit this... situation when I return."

"Fine." Vyvyan says coldly.

"Fine." Ned repeats. "Goodbye, Vyvyan."

He walks out, carefully shutting the door behind him. 


End file.
